hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Ming Si (2018)
Dao Ming Si (Chinese: 道明 寺; pinyin: Dào Míng Sì) was the leader of the F4. His best friends were Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men Yan, and Feng Mei Zuo. He was a business administration major at Ming De University. In his senior year, Si met Dong Shan Cai, whom he fell in love with. Biography Early life Si became friends with Hua Ze Lei, Feng Mei Zuo, and Xi Men Yan when they were children. College He was accepted into Ming De University, where he majored in business administration. Si and his best friends, now known as the F4, become popular for their good looks and intelligence. They founded a bridge club, earning numerous awards for the school. The group was constantly challenged by other students. The F4 decided that only people who received their Joker card could challenge them. Meeting Shan Cai rejects his offer]] Si first met Dong Shan Cai, when she confronted him for breaking her phone. He simply ignored her, taking no responsibility for the matter. Later, Shan Cai's friend Li Zhen accidentally dropped a cake on his head. She apologized, but he roughly pushed her aside. Shan Cai stood up to him for his rudeness. The next day, Si sent her a Joker card and began picking on her. Si later ordered food from Shan Cai's mother's business only to insult it. Shan Cai called him a "parasite of society", causing him to throw the food at her. The next morning, Shan Cai confronted him by giving him a swift kick to the face. Si promptly passed out, not hearing her declaration that no one would bully her. After Shan Cai kicked him, Si instructed his employees to bring her to his house under the guise that he was going to apologize. Si asked her to be his girlfriend in a condescending manner. Shan Cai promptly rejected him, surprising Si. He became more interested in her and later claimed that she was "infatuated" with him to his friends. Meanwhile, Teng Tang Jing, an old friend of the F4, returned from France. They took her out that night to catch up. Over the next few days, Si began noticing Shan Cai's closeness to Chen Qing He. Si's jealously led him to give Qing He a Joker card, which angered Shan Cai. Another day, he started to bully her in the cafeteria. Lei protected Shan Cai, causing Si to end his friendship with him.Episode 2, Meteor Garden Hearing that Shan Cai was sick, Si visited her at her home, where he acted extremely polite to her parents. He invited her to go with him to Hawaii for the seven day break. She rebuffed him, telling him that she was going to Sanya with Qing He. That weekend, Si arrived in Sanya with his friends, annoying Shan Cai. The F4 hosted a party on the beach later that night. When the lights were turned out, Shan Cai tripped and landed on top of Si, accidentally kissing him. The next night, Qing He confronted Si for stealing Shan Cai's first kiss. He challenged him to squid fishing, which Qing He won.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Qing He then grilled the squid, while Si woke up everyone. The same night, Si and Lei became friends again.Episode 4, Meteor Garden Growing close to Shan Cai Back at school, Si stole Shan Cai's from her locker for a prank. She was deeply annoyed, which appeared to be the reaction Si was hoping for. Si told Mei Zuo and Xi Men his plan to "seduce her first" and "then dump her." Mei Zuo remarked that Si was likely to "fall for her first." Later that day, Li Xin Hui and Jiang Bai He showed Si a video of Lei and Shan Cai on the school's roof. He went up to the roof and found her there alone. In a fit of anger, he grabbed her arm, claiming that she "tricked" him. He then pinned her against a wall and forced a kiss on her. Si stopped when she began crying. Several days later, Si and Shan Cai saw each other at Jing's birthday party. At Jing's party, a drunk Shan Cai threw up on Si's clothes. He brought her home, which she did not remember in the morning.Episode 5, Meteor Garden Lei returns to China Cooking competition Physical appearance Si's notable trait was his black hair, which he styled with hair gel. Shan Cai described his hair as looking similar to a "pineapple". Personality and traits Si was the arrogant, impetuous leader of the F4. Having been born into a rich lifestyle, Si was accustomed to believe that "there was nothing in this world that he cannot have." He was generally inexperienced with girls, which lead him to express himself in an immature fashion. He was talented at finance and earned his first million yuan at eighteen. Si also paid his own tuition. Like the other F4 members, he was incredibly smart and spoke atleast three languages. His bridge playing was described as "aggressive", scaring his opponents into making mistakes. Behind the scenes *Dylan Wang plays Dao Ming Si in the ''Meteor Garden'' reboot. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) characters Category:F4 members (Meteor Garden 2018) Category:Dao Ming family (2018) Category:Ming De University students Category:Shanghai residents